This Isn't a Love Song
by Kawind El Flako123
Summary: At the end of Blood of Olympus, Leo and Calypso are reunited. Well, I decided to continue this story for one more go. The trio of Calypso, Leo, and Festus must survive an auto-mechanic junkyard, a love god, a god who can't be loved, and save those who have risked it all in the name of love and friendship. And hopefully, they tie up a few loose ends along the way. Rated T.
1. Moonlight Sonata

**Chapter 1**

Her hips were swaying side to side almost in a rhythm made to make Leo suffer, as if the slow song wasn't already. His feet were on their tips toes like they were trying to dodge whatever angelic, holy rays that she gave off from just the touch of her feet hitting the floor, and he was probably stepping on her toes some too. He didn't know how to dance like that, and that pissed him off. It was her idea to dance and yet, it was like she was just showing off her god-like beauty and elegance just to show Leo how much he was beneath her.

But damn, did he love her.

Calypso didn't stay oblivious to this as she wanted to make this last night on Ogygia as painless as possible, "How about we play some salsa music?" It was the first time he'd heard her voice for a possible 5 minutes and he was already breathless looking for more, but that'd be awkward to ask for, 'Yes, please, talk more. I might just burst into flames otherwise. Or I might do it because you're talking. We'll never know unless you try right? Right?"

"There'll be no need for that, my lady!" He clapped his hands twice and balls of light covering the dance floor dimmed down just a little. He still didn't understand how that worked. Calypso had explained to him a number of times that it was pollen from her moonlace plants, and since the dance pad was surround my a garden of moonlace, in the moonlight, it didn't take a scientist to explain that phenomena. But truthfully, it didn't explain how he could clap and dim their brightness down.

Leo picked up two shells from the beach and clasped them together, trying to make a makeshift castanet. He wasn't born in Spain, but Mexico was pretty close to Houston, Texas so that relation gave just a little lifeblood and charisma from Spain. Back when he was younger, Leo remembered block parties that his mom used to take him to at his grandfather's. Everyone loved that old man and he loved everyone back so at his parties, no one got mad or screwed up in an unforgivable way. It was just a genuine good time all the way to twelve in the morning, if Leo could have ever stayed up that long.

Every party, however, there would be a time set aside to dance, and Leo made it his life's goal to stay up every night just to watch his mother and her father dance to Flamenco, a special song that they loved to tango to. They always got the first dance, and the floor would be bare except those two. Leo always watched in awe as they seemed to glide around the dance floor like they were on clouds.

And that is exactly how Calypso left him feeling whenever she smiled; like he was floating on clouds.

As Leo, reminisced, he copied the dance exactly how it was in his memory. He snapped his fingers and a chair appeared under Calypso. He gently sat her down and took the hastily made castanet, moving to the center of the floor, "Be prepared to be amazed by the Amazing Leo Valdez!" He clapped the shells together and that's when Flamenco started.

He slid to his left and started clapping on castanet just a few times as he raised hands above his head and worked his legs like magic. It was exactly like his abuelo did all those years ago. A Valdez classic, if you will, was coming up and it was Leo's favorite part. He inched closer and closer to Calypso, spinning and even kicking up a little fire from his feet just for show, but being careful not to burn her.

Finally, the Valdez classic came up, 'This is what separates the boys from the men, mijo.' his grandfather used to say. Well, now it was the time.

The song was reaching the point where it would die down and then the real beat would drop, per say, he would take his chance just before this.

On his path to Calypso, Leo slid and tripped, falling on his butt, not hard, but enough to get some laughter from his audience. He chuckled with her and stood up to dust himself off, "Oh? So you think you can do it better?" This was the key critical moment. If he could just reel this one in for the win... He held out his hand for her, and he almost burned hers when she took it. Success! Her hands were so delightfully soft, yet, that should have been impossible with all the work she does in her garden and with helping Leo with Festus.

Oh! Festus! He still had to fine tune some stuff to at least be able to return to the normal world. He'd have to do it tonight, after Calypso went to sleep, but first, he would dance.

"Why, yes, yes I do."  
>"Is someone getting a little cocky?"<br>"With those tragic dance moves, there's no way you can mix up confidence with cockiness, Leo."

Leo almost keeled over from joy, "You've got spunk, kid."  
>"Call me 'kid' again and I'll show you a lot more than spunk." She smiled, but Leo knew she was throwing daggers.<p>

But did he care?

"Alright then, _kid_. Show me what you got, and then we'll talk about the formalities, eh?" Even with the moonlaces' light glowing in abundance, Leo could see the fire in Calypso's eyes, and it almost felt like it was gonna burn him alive in some tragic irony.

She grabbed his hand and started the music again. She put his hand on her hip and took the other in her hand, pulling him to the center of the stage, "Shall we?" It's not even like she gave him time to answer. She immediately pulled him into her gravitational pull, forcing him to move with her wherever she went. But he would not back down. This was his song, and he was going to show her a few moves of his own.

But that would have to wait.

Beyond her frail looking exterior, she was just as strong as any other guy he'd met. Partially due to the fact that she was practically a farmer. And for how long? Centuries. So yeah, this girl was a lot stronger than she let on, but she made sure Leo noticed when she forced him to hold her tightly. They raised their hands into the air together and off they went. A couple of competitive love-birds trying to outdo each other. If Calypso tried to pull away, Leo would pull her back in, spin, and dip her to the other side in a sequence that would have professional dancers asking for lessons.

Finally, it looked like Leo was gonna get the last move as the song was about to end. He slid his hand to lower back. This was the literal coup de grace of the entire song. He remembered seeing his grandfather, even in his old-age, being able to get Leo's mother off the ground spin with her in the air, then dipping her one last time for an exhausting but memorable finish.

Leo had the feeling Calypso wasn't done yet, though, and he was right.

He attempted to pick her up anyway, but she countered him, making him drop her. She landed on her feet, spun a full 360 around her partner, and finished by pulling him in close from the front as the artificial lighting turned off just leaving the glowing pollen and moonlit moonlace.

The song was over, and in it's aftermath, there was Leo and Calypso just staring into each others eyes. Sweat was dropping off their brows and chins, but at the end of it all, they collapsed on the floor in laughter, "That was totally awesome!" Leo would have rolled around but his joints were already starting to hurt. Maybe he thought of his abuelo a little too much, it was actually starting to affect his physical abilities as a teenager.

"You've got to work on Festus for us to leave tomorrow right?" Leo heard Calypso sigh. This was his first day back and they couldn't even spend a full night together...not like they wanted to do anything...like...yeah.

"Yeah, I'd love to go with you and go to sleep, but if you want to get out of here, I'm gonna have to work on him tonight, "He turned over and looked at her, "But I am sorry that we couldn't have left earlier..."

She smiled a little bit and looked him, "It's alright. It's not like you could have predicted your flying mechanical dragon wouldn't be working right after surviving an exploding ball of imperial gold while fighting the Earth Mother, Gaea."

"You say that so easily that it makes me think you think I'm lying." Leo got up from the dance floor and helped her up with him.

"Looks like you'll just have to trust me, Leo Valdez!" She scampered off to the cave with a wink, "You better get to work, _kid!_"

* * *

><p>"It's not your fault, buddy. I shouldn't have been so anxious to get her off the island..." Festus clanged and clicked a morse code once more, "I know, I want to leave right now too, but you know just as well as I do that we need you up and running efficiently enough to get to a junkyard or something. Spare parts is a quick fix, but we need something permanent."<p>

Once again, Festus communicated through their special form of morse.

"I can't wait to see the others too...but like I said, fixing you is first. We can see the forest through the trees later. Now turn over, you big lug." Leo pushed on Festus's side, even though the metal dragon weighed 10x more than him. He careened to one side and flopped onto the sand very unceremoniously, "Okay, now you're being a drama queen."

The bronze dragon whirred gears and creaked, " Yeah, whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>Okay, you guys, I'm starting up this one. I know I'm behind on my other stories, but I was feeling inspiration for a story on my favorite OTP so I had to go for it. Hope you guys enjoyed it and will enjoy it until the end.

_So...  
><em>Kawind OUT!


	2. Boiling Point

Leo collapsed just before he reached the entrance to the cave.

He worked all night trying to get Festus even remotely fly-ready by take-off time tomorrow, and he had to make sure it would work this time because he couldn't have another embarrassment like when they last showed up on the island 2 days ago or rather 1 night and 1 sunlight portion of day ago. It was impossible to tell time on Ogygia and Leo was never good at it to begin with.

Festus and Leo had just triumphantly returned from scorching the Earth Mother like an overcooked enchilada. Here they came flying through the sky burnt almost equally as bad to rescue the princess forever trapped on the island and just as they make their escape, smoke billowed from Festus's insides and a fire started to slowly spread to his wings. Leo had to try his best to steer the dragon back to the island, but they were off course by a mile or so by the time the metal dragon crashed into the water. But it wasn't as rough as it seemed it would be because the dragon took in most of the blow while Leo and Calypso were just knocked off.

As sexy as she looked with her clothes wet, whatever she was gonna do to him once they reached land scared him half to death, and he'd already been dead once that day!

Leo expected her to nag and nag and yank his ear and tell him everything he was doing wrong and push him aside so she can fix on the dragon herself because she could _obviously _do it better.

But all she did was kiss his cheek and simply say, "I wanted to spend some 'quality time' with you anyway..." Without skipping a beat, she winked and Leo's heart fluttered at the possibilities of what she had in mind, "You can work on our friend later...if that's alright with him?" Festus let loose a series of whirs and other sounds that likely was either, 'I'm sorry,' or, ' I sure would love to take a rest,'.

The son of Hephaestus looked at her and confirmed that it was both possibilities mixed together.

Even as he laid on the sand just before the entrance of the cave, he was comforted by her warm smile.

As Calypso walked out of the mouth of the cave, it sure must have looked stupid to find her rescuer lying on the ground with a smile on his face, but nonetheless, she caressed his cheek with her soft, warm hand and lightly whispered, "Leo..." Almost as if someone had injected a syringe of nectar into his bloodstream, he was up and running, almost losing his grip on reality as he looked on endlessly at Calypso's beauty. This just so happened to be the time when the moonlight would hit her hair perfectly, and he couldn't help but close the gap between their lips.

* * *

><p>Calypso had made a cot inside the cave for them to sleep in for the night. Calypso had a pillow woven from cotton while Leo laid his head across her lap while she ran her fingers through his hair. Only his mother ever did that and it never ceased to make him tired not that he wasn't already from the physical labor.<p>

"Tell me about yourself, Leo Valdez..." She spoke in such a comforting tone, Leo would have told her his social security, credit card number, mother's birth date, and his horoscope had he known any of it by heart. Well, besides his mother's birthday; he could recite it in his sleep.

"Well, my mother was a war vet and I apparently take after my grandfather, Sammy Valdez. I was originally in a boarding school for bad kids when we were attacked by _venti _and forced to take refuge with Camp Half-Blood. I found out there, that 1. I'm a son of Hephaestus and 2. My best friend wasn't really my best friend but was actually some random guy chosen by Hera to have his life taken away and placed in some new one that I just so happened to be in..." He pulled out a hammer from the tool bet he brought with him, "I guess you could say it made me feel like a 'tool'..."

He heard Calypso chuckle above him which lightened the mood some, "I can imagine that's not even the end of it, huh? Being a half-blood and all..."

Leo nodded his head and yawned, "But in the end, the life of a demigod does have its perks..."

Calypso raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh?"

"Yeah. If there's such things as demigods, that means there are gods, and goddesses which means smokin' hot girls like you really do exist and I'm not dreaming right now." He smiled in the devious way only Leo could.

His damsel in distress frowned slightly, "Girl(s)? You better take that back."  
>"Oh, is someone a little jealous over some possibilities?"<br>"No possibilities. You promised."  
>He seemed to ponder this, "Touche."<p>

She leaned back against the wall of the cave, "And don't you forget it." She yawned and kissed his dirty forehead, "Goodnight, and don't forget to wash yourself in the morning. You reek of testosterone." She didn't realize it until after she said it, but he was already asleep, "I'll have to twist his arm in the morning..." Calypso herself then yawned but looked at her lover once more to rhetorically ask him a question, "You wouldn't actually leave...would you?"

Leo's head lolled to the side as he breathing steadied as he had probably entered his deep sleep. There was only a slim chance he had actually heard her, but it wouldn't have mattered. Calypso shook her head clear of such troublesome thoughts.

How dare she doubt this guy that left behind all of his friends to find this island and this girl that against all odds he should never find again? There was no doubt he would ever do such a thing as vile as that. She was paranoid beyond belief of being left behind once again by a man that had stolen her heart. The curse was meant to curse her time on the island, but the goddess was certain that the Fates thought about the possibility of Calypso leaving the island. She would be forever paranoid that every man was going to steal her heart and break it right in front of her...but Leo was different.

Leo _had _to be different...

Calypso smiled slightly as her eyes closed shut to the sweet, adorable sounds of Leo's instinctive breathing.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Leo raised an eyebrow with a smirk that could have melted ice caps 2 times over, but Calypso's heart would have to suffice.<p>

Calypso blushed in the morning breeze, "Leo Valdez, for the 5th time, I will not scrub your back!" Even as she said it, she could not hold back the laughter the thought gave her.

Leo stripped off his shirt and walked away, "Awe...you could have even joined me!~" Once again, fire-like redness appeared on Calypso's face as he turned around and leisurely walked off to the bath that her servants had fixed up for him.

Even the suspicious mist rolling in didn't seem to deter Leo's mission of getting a nice bath for a change. If his lady commanded it, there was no arguing with her. Leo could talk a wall into agreeing with him before he could do the same to her.

His feet were starting to sink into the sand which was a clear sign that he was nearing water. Which was a good thing because he was getting tired of walking. Soon enough, the mist did clear into a rather large, open area sauna so the heat wasn't unbearable. There was a giant waterfall straight ahead of Leo as he stumbled into the nice, hot water. Greenery and vines hung from the large stone walls that surrounded the waterfall that gushed down piping hot water so tall that Leo couldn't even see the sky because of the steam it gave off.

If this wasn't breathtaking enough, the naked woman bathing under the waterfall sure did the job.

Leo almost choked on the humidity in the air once he realize that there was, in fact, already a woman in underneath the water of the waterfall. She was turned around so the so very confused Leo couldn't see who she was, but this uncertainty did not stop him from calling out to her, "H-Hello?"

The woman slightly turned her head to look at the nearly shaking Leo, water dripping from her ginger hair into the water that was supposed to be devoid of anyone, though she gave no indication that she realized there was anyone there because she kept bathing under the water.

"H-hey! You there!" He ventured further into the water, half of him wanting to see the front of this mysterious beauty, and the other half afraid that Calypso would walk in and find another woman with her man.

"I heard you the first time, Valdez, "A thick Irish accent commanded to Leo," Don't worry about me, if I don't let your father see me in my entirety, then why should I let his son? What kind of wife would that make me?" The woman stood up and a towel appeared around her and her hair as she sat on a rock overlooking the bath.

Hephaestus's wife? Leo knew nothing of his father to that degree. Although minimal knowledge of the gods was needed, even that much was too much for Leo to think about, "I would think that _wouldn't _make you a cougar." Leo realized too late that he was terrible at hiding his confused tone.

The Irish woman crossed her legs and pouted, "You mean you don't know wee little me?" She batted her eye lashes, showing off her forest green eyes. Which in turn brought attention to her freckles. This woman had just taken a bath and she was the most natural beauty Leo had even seen. If Calypso had heard him, she would drown him in the water he was standing in, but...

"Wait a minute...You're Aphrodite aren't you?" He drew nearer to her as she sat perched on the mossy rock.

She chuckled and clapped, "Well aren't you a smart one, lad?"  
>"But I thought you were Greek?"<br>"Leo, you really know nothing of the gods, do you?" Her body changed to that of blonde hair and slender long legs and she grew just a little taller with blue eyes. Once again, more beautiful than words could describe, "I am the goddess of beauty, "She announced in a strong Russian dialogue, "I can be any beautiful woman that I wish to be, "She continued to speak even as her body reverted back to her Irish roots," Any god in general can change their appearance, but none can be as beautiful as I." She unleashed her long red hair, allowing it to fall beneath her shoulders, "Besides, don't you think Irish is at least a bit sexy?"

This was too much for Leo. Any more of this kind of conversation and he would literally burst to flames, "W-what are you doing here?" He sat in the water, leaning against a rock opposite of Aphrodite's.

"For the bath of course. Ogygia is more than just a prison. It's a goddess's paradise! Calypso was _rewarded _if you ask me." A brush appeared into her hand allowing her the opportunity to tend to her hair.

Her words stung Leo, "Don't talk about her as if it's all cool here. The Fates sent her men so that she could fall in love with them only for them to leave her! That's a paradise to you?"

"Oh, poor Leo...You act as if it was _you _who was stuck here. As if it was _you _falling in love countless times and then unceremoniously falling back out of it." She had a point, but as stubborn as Leo was, he tried to talk only for her to stop him before he said anything," This island is my favorite but most tragic love story that I've been watching for centuries. Each time, even _I _hoped that the newest warrior could heal her heart. So far, you're the only one who has met my expectations."

Leo looked bewildered, "What do you mean, 'so far'?"  
>A mischievous light danced in her green eyes, "Oh, you know. I was just saying that you've reached a point that no other visitor to this island has more, nothing less."<p>

He couldn't help but be worried about the light, but he moved past it, " Well, are you almost done? Because I need a bath and I'll end up burning the wash cloth to a crisp if you're watching me." He grabbed the cloth and some soap and scrubbed away at his arms while Aphrodite sat there.

"Awe, is Leo nervous about something as trivial as a naked goddess in his presence?" She tapped her chin and climbed off the rock, "Oh well, I'll take my leave now...but one more thing."

Before Leo could look up and ask what else she wanted, he felt the smoothest skin possible rub against his back as the sly woman whispered into his ear, "Don't forget to wash behind your ears..." And then she was gone leaving him only with confusion, a burnt wash cloth, melted soap, and boiling hot water as Leo sunk deeper and deeper into the bath.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. <strong>Don't you just love Aphrodite? So cerebral. Anyway, there was one other thing she left him with but that's only on a need to know basis. I'm sure some of you could already infer what it is though. It took me a while to get this chapter up, but I hope it was enjoyable.

_So...  
><em>Kawind OUT!


End file.
